This invention pertains to a newspaper vending machine and more particularly, to an improved newspaper vending machine having novel coin collector means for selectively receiving and retaining the proper coin for a single newspaper to be dispensed and readily coordinated with the operation of the vending machine.
Machines for vending newspapers and the like articles one at a time have been known for many years. One type of known device contains a stack of newspapers arranged vertically or stacked on edge so that when the proper coins are inserted into the machine, the forward most newspaper is discharged from the machine. Examples of this type of machine are found in Schultz U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,659,167; Schofield 1,882,261; Laughery 2,119,548; and Etes 3,023,928. Such machines constructed for end stacked newspapers were quite susceptible of jamming and were not sufficiently reliable for widespread commercial use.
Another type of newspaper vending machine incorporated a magazine or rack for supporting newspapers horizontally within the machine and selectively discharging one newspaper at a time from the bottom of the magazine or rack. The Weaver U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,352 reveals this type of machine. This machine requires a stack of newspapers received from the publisher to be split and loaded by hand, one at a time into the magazine or rack. Extra handling and expense are incurred by the machine owner operator.
Various machines are known for dispensing a single newspaper one at a time from the top of a stack of newspapers, magazines or the like. In Navi U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,291, the newspapers are partially overlapped symmetrically about a vertical plane of symmetry and urged upwardly against a horizontally traveling stripper or dispensing assembly by a resilient platform. A disadvantage of this machine is the requirement for manually arranging the stack of newspapers received from the newspaper publisher.
Croft, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,553,310; Etes et al 2,870,939 and Etes 3,114,475 show newspaper vending machines for dispensing a single newspaper from the top of a horizontally arranged stack of newspapers. Each machine includes a dispensing mechanism provided with a needle for impaling the topmost newspaper on the stack and moving it to a position where it can be received by the person desiring the newspaper. In Croft and Etes et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,939, the dispensing mechanisms include a plurality of needles for moving a newspaper horizontally through a dispensing opening. The user pulls the lead edge of the newspaper extending through the dispensing opening so as to move the newspaper parallel to the stack and remove it from the machine. In Etes U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,475, the dispensing mechanism includes a single needle for moving the top newspaper off the stack with a twisting motion. The present invention improves upon the coin receiver of the general type disclosed in Etes U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,475, which is susceptible of jamming under a number of operating conditions, and upon the means for removing the topmost newspaper from the stack of newspapers by relieving some pressure from the spring urging the tray supporting the stack of newspapers upwardly during the dispensing operation.
Newspaper vending machines that discharge a single newspaper from the top of a stack appear to have most commercial potential, but to date have found only limited appeal due to internal complexity and unreliability.
In addition, the modern newspaper vending machine must have a reliable coin receiver that is sturdy to withstand abuse and is readily adjustable to permit use for one value of coins during the week, and a different value of coins on weekends, as well as to be adjustable for different values so as to be used conveniently throughout the country. The coin receiver must be non-jamming and adapted to easily clear any jam of coins in normal operation. The operation of the coin receiver must be unified with that of the newspaper vending machine including the dispensing mechanism so as to enhance the functioning, reliability and usefulness of the entire machine.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved newspaper vending machine having a unique coin receiver wherein significant deficiencies and disadvantages in prior constructions are obviated.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved newspaper vending machine including therein a unique coin receiver that is selectively adjustable over a wide range to accept coins of different value (and size) and accept different values for weekly and weekend newspapers.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved coin control apparatus for a newspaper vending machine that is coordinated with the dispensing mechanism of the newspaper vending machine to lock the dispensing mechanism against movement in the absence of the predetermined desired coins in the coin receiver and that permits insufficient or improper coins to be returned to the user easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved coin receiver for a newspaper vending machine that can be readily cleared of any jams that may occur in normal operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved newspaper vending machine with pressure relieving means for facilitating removal of the topmost newspaper from the stack of newspapers on the tray in the vending machine. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.